


So This Is Love

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark hates attending work events, especially the annual Stark Industries' New Years Eve masquerade ball, until he meets a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

Who's damn idea was it to make this a masquerade? Tony thought as he adjusted his mask for the 50th time that evening. The tux was comfortable enough, old hat by now but the mask refused to stay in place.

He stood on the edge of the dance floor, watching the various couples spin around in front of his eyes. There had been quite a few people who had approached him and asked him to dance, but they were all the same faces he always saw, even with the masks covering them.

He then spots a familiar head of red twirling around on the dance floor, happily encased in her date's arms.

Of course it had been Pepper's idea that this should be a masquerade, it was his fault for putting her in charge of planning Stark Industries annual New Years Eve Ball.

Merry Christmas to him.

He was roped into playing nice for a couple of hours before he could make his way back to his lab and blast Metallica until this whole season was over.

"Don't tell me nobody asked you to dance?" A voice suddenly murmurs into his ear.

Startled, Tony turns around and is greeted by the bluest eyes he's ever seen. So blue, they draw you in and make you feel like the rest of the world has disappeared. These are definitely eyes he has never seen before, he would have remembered.

"No one worth dancing with..."

"So may I have this dance?" The stranger says before extending his hand.

"You can have all of them if you like." Tony says as he attempts a smirk, but damn if this guy isn't removing any trace of suaveness he ever had. He takes the other man's hand and is surprised by how warm and comforting it is.

The other man guides them onto the dance place, smoothly placing his other hand around Tony's waist. Tony wants to protest that he should be the one leading, but its hard to argue with that smile on his face.

The other man waits a beat before joining the other dancers in a smooth waltz. Tony's surprised how light the man is on his feet, he's easily over six feet and mostly muscles, its amazing he has so much grace.

He tries to make out his face beneath the mask, but can never seem to tear himself away from the other man's eyes.

"So... wouldn't the polite things be to introduce yourself?" Tony finally says, unable to stand not knowing who this man is.

"Well Mr.Stark, I didn't know you were known for being polite." The man says with a slight smirk.

"Oh, teasing me, are you? Fine, I can figure it out on my own. So, do you work here?"

"I was very recently hired in fact."

"Very recently..." Tony says, wishing for once he actually paid attention when Pepper babbled about the new faces around the company. "What department?"

"Graphic design." The man says with an easy smile.

Shit, that was the department he least paid attention to. "Well, I'm usually a little busy to notice every new face around here, I guess I'll have to start spending more time in the graphics department then."

The man blushes slightly and looks down, which renders him all the more endearing.

"So you really aren't going to tell me your name?" Tony says, not used to being denied what he wants.

"I guess I want to make this a challenge for you, Mr.Stark."

"Tony, please. There's nothing less sexy than being compared to your father when you're dancing with a hottie."

This only makes the other man deepen his blush, as though he doesn't know how good looking he truly is.

"Alright Tony." Steve says, meeting his eyes again with a smile. "I'll tell you next year."

Anyone else saying something that corny would be a major turn off, but when he says it, suddenly he's wishing the clock would move faster.

"Tony!" Pepper says, suddenly appearing at his side. Tony feels like he's being broken out of a trance and he finally takes in his surroundings. All the dancers around them are murmuring into each others ears while making sideways glances at the couple.

Oh well, let them talk. Tony's been caught doing much worse and how could he be embarrassed when someone this good looking was on his arm.

"Pepper, really not a great time." He says, trying to guide them away from her.

"Tony, you need to go make your speech!"

"Pepper, you know I don't make that til just before midnight." For a personal assistant, she's really letting herself go.

"Which is why I came and got you!" She says, gesturing to the clock behind her. How the heck its nearly midnight is beyond him.

"I guess I'll find out your name sooner than I thought." He says to his dance partner with a smirk. The man blushes an even deeper red before reluctantly letting go of him. "Don't worry sweetness, I'll be back soon." He says with a wink.

"Sweetness? Really?" The man says, raising his eyebrows.

"Your fault, you should have just told me your name." Tony says over his shoulder as he makes his way to the podium. He quickly mounts the stairs and heads to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone!" Tony says into the microphone, trying to search the crowd for the blond. "Thank you all for coming to the annual Stark Industries' New Years Eve ball!"

This is quickly followed by a round of applause, as if Tony needed any more praise.

"I hope you're all having a great time, but not too great, I need all of you back at work in a couple days."

This is followed by a communal laughter, then Tony continues "And I think its time for all of you to raise your glasses with me and find someone to kiss, because its 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

The whole company shouts along with Tony, before the band starts playing a tune. Everyone is too busy hugging and kissing notice Tony slip away from the podium and try to find the man he wishes would be his midnight kiss.

But he's gone.

He thought it was odd when he couldn't spot him earlier, but after thoroughly searching the dance floor (and interrupting a few New Years kisses on the way), his only conclusion is that the man really is gone.

"Lose your partner?" Pepper says as she approaches behind him.

"He's just... gone." For once in his life, he was at a total loss. Tony Stark never had to worry about people not being interested, much less leaving him.

"Tony, I'm sure something came up." She says before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, he's not getting away that easy." Tony said before making his way towards the exit. If its one thing Tony couldn't back down from it was a challenge.

"Tony! You can't leave! This is your party!" Pepper shouted, attempting to chase him in her heels.

"Happy New Year to you too Pepper!" Hollered Tony, before taking out his smart phone. First, a text to Happy, saying to get the car out from in 5. Then getting JARVIS involved.

"JARVIS, bring me up all records for new employees." He said as he ran down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. "Sort by division, I only need new hires for graphic design."

"Done sir, there appear to be 3 new hires in that department."

"Alright, the one I need is male and ridiculously good looking."

There's a pause before the A.I. responds.

"There is nothing on the records about looks, I'm afraid, but there is only one that is male. Shall I pull up his file?"

"Yep, give me the home address."

JARVIS quickly pulls up the information and Tony has never been happier to see Happy in his entire life.

"Happy, we're going to Brooklyn!"

The car ride takes longer than expected, apparently he isn't the only person trying to travel on New Years Eve. But eventually he arrives at an apartment complex, slightly shoddy but still somehow charming.

"Thanks Happy!" Tony shouts before nearly running out of the car and up the steps.

He stops when he reaches C1, pausing a moment to straighten his bowtie before knocking on the door.

It opens quickly, and there standing in the doorways, is his dance partner. His mask and jacket have been removed, but he's still wearing his dress slacks and button down.

"Tony... how did you?" He says, his blue eyes widening in shock.

"Well, I'm sort of a genius. And I can't resist a challenge." He says with a smirk. "So, are you going to invite me in, Steve Rogers?"


End file.
